


Love

by JulesCuddles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesCuddles/pseuds/JulesCuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why House and Cuddy love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Huddy Secret Santa on house cuddy LJ for Audrey (aud_woman_in)
> 
> Thanks to Jane (LEfan77) for beta reading :)

**Weird**

It was weird.

They were weird.

Their relationship was weird.

It always had been weird.

It had started weird and it got even weirder within the years. Weirder and more intense.

She had always known that House actually was a kid that was trapped in the body of grown up man that was nearing his fifties.

She had been completely aware of the fact that he was an immature ass that would grasp every possibility that offers himself to shuffle out of responsibility.

She had known that he was screwed up. She had known that he was not only physically damaged but also emotionally. She had known that he wasn't an easy man to be with.

She had known from the start that it would be complicated like hell. But for once in her life she hadn't cared. For once she had done something completely irrational. Something completely crazy: She had started a relationship with him.

Since he moved in with her, her fridge was chock full of pudding, coke cans and all kind of other unhealthy crap. When she opened up the kitchen counter she could find two jars of peanut butter and three different kinds of cheerios next to her whole-grain muesli and her crisp bread. In her once very tidy living room were now spread tons of magazines and DVDs on the floor and the path to the door that leads to her terrace was blocked by a big, black grand piano.

Her home was a mess. But as weird as it may sound: She fucking loved it!

The chaos breathed life into her house and made it not just a place to live in but a home.

HE made it into a home. And for this fact she loved him even more.

He was special. His kinks made him special. They were annoying and often hard to handle but at the same time they made him interesting and irresistible.

God, she absolutely was crazy to be in love with this weirdo. But hell, she couldn't care less about it.

 

**The prompt was:** _Reasons why Cuddy loves House that do not involve his intellectual brilliance._

_  
_

* * *

**Making Love**

He loved every inch of her body.

Her perky ass.

Her well formed breasts.

Her wonderful legs.

Her soft, sensual lips.

Her sensitive neck.

He was never going understand how he had been able to survive that long without being able to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her.

Making love. This was a word he usually didn't use.

Referring to the sexual act as "sex, bonking, screwing or doing the deed" sounded much more like him.

But sex with Cuddy wasn't just sex. They weren't just screwing. They weren't just doing the deed.

They made love.

"Sex" was an act of lust in which love doesn't necessarily have to be involved. All you need is another body you find pleasing to look at.

But "making love" takes more than two people that like each other's looks.

It wasn't just about two bodies finding release. It was about two people opening up to each other physically as well as emotionally. And if he were the romantic kind of guy he probably would even have said that it was about two people connecting not just their bodies but also their minds, their souls and their hearts. But saying that was just too much of a cliché for a person like him.

If you make love you are not just getting aroused because of the perfect body of your partner. You are turned on because you are fascinated with the whole person. With their mind and with their character.

And this is exactly why House wanted to jump Cuddy every time he saw her.

It wasn't just her great ass and her firm breasts. It was her mind. It was the way she talked, they way she laughed. It was the sparkle in her eyes when they argued. It was her smell, her voice, her personality.

House never had considered sex as more than satisfying his needs.

But now after being in a relationship with Cuddy for almost 7 months he had realized that with the person you love it was so much more than that.

 

**The prompt was:** _ Reasons why House loves Cuddy that do NOT include her physical appearance _


End file.
